Angles on the Moon
by NinaBlossom
Summary: Natalia is the newest member to the Lightman Group, but she is hiding something, something that a stony face and monotone can't hide forever. Cal/OC maybe later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first Lie to Me fanfic, so don't criticize too much. I haven't exactly finished watching episodes yet (on season three) so I'm still trying to get how Dr. Lightman works. Anyways, I just hope you enjoy it! Also, I don't own lie to me, only my OC, and the plot I guess. **

**-o-o-**

Natalia stood behind about twenty other people applying for the same job. "This is ridiculous" She muttered under her breath, her face not betraying one tiny emotion.

"Tell me about it," A woman in front of her laughed coldly. "This is going to take hours."

"Ah, yes, it very well will, unless the boss comes out and gets rid of half of the fakers." Natalia stated; her voice slightly ghostly and monotone. The woman stared at Natalia like she was crazy and turned around shaking her head slightly.

"Alright!" someone said coming out of one of the offices. "We're lowering the pay, anyone still willing to work stays in line. Those who aren't leave now!" A lot of people grumbled and left the building, including the woman that was in front of her. There were only five people left by the time the fifteen other people left.

"Alright, you," The man pointed at Natalia, and wiggled his finger to come to him. Natalia nodded, her face blank, as she walked into the office and sat at the desk. The man closed the door and sat across from her.

"Dr. Cal Lightman," the man said, standing again and holding his hand out.

"Natalia Whitman," She said, standing as well and shaking his hand, her face still completely blank.

"Love, is your face always like that?" Cal asked her. She nodded.

"I have to fake my actual feelings because I cannot show them willingly." Natalia responded, trying to smile.

"You're eyes can tell me what you can't," Cal stated. "Try your best to answer the questions."

Natalia nodded. "Okay Dr. Lightman."

"Alright, how old are you?"

"Thirty,"

"What is your mother's maiden name?"

"Cray,"

"You're full name?"

"Natalia Christine Whitman,"

"Okay, now that I have a base-line, why do you want this job?" Cal asked her.

She thought about it for a moment before answering. "I want this job, because, studying human behavior has always been something that interested me. I would personally like to make it into a career rather than practicing by watching people at my job."

"You watch people?"

"Their actions, the way they move, talk on their cell phones, their expressions, so one," She said, her voice blank of all emotion.

"Alright, I want you to look at some pictures, try your best to name the emotion." Cal stated, showing her a picture.

"Contempt," Natalia stated blankly, staring at the photo. Cal nodded, and showed the next picture. The woman in the picture was smiling widely and her eyes were dilated. Natalia opened her mouth slightly to speak but closed it quickly.

"Happiness," Natalia stated after a second. Cal nodded again and he held up another photo.

"Nothing, the perfect poker face," Natalia said, her face blank of emotion.

"Okay," Cal stated. "You can go now."

Natalia nodded and stood, "Thank you for your time Dr. Lightman." She walked out of the office and knew she blew it, she didn't stay calm when he showed happiness, or was it love, _ugh, what was I thinking!_

Even though her face was blank, she still had emotions under the mask she couldn't break. She sighed, and walked out of the office, slightly upset about screwing up her interview.

-o-o-

Cal wondered why the woman, who unlike others, didn't constantly look over at the creepy pictures of him on the white walls. She didn't even glance at them. Her appearance also slightly creeped him out, but at least she didn't shake like a leaf and stutter. She had long white hair (probably bleached), and she was incredibly pale. She was very petite and short, probably close to five foot two, and she wore a silky navy colored shirt and black slacks with black high-heels.

He stood and beckoned the next would-be employee in. Throughout the rest of the day, Cal thought about the strange woman, who wore a stony expressionless face, and talked with her eyes.

-o-o-

**One day after interview**

-o-o-

Natalia sat behind a table in the corner at star bucks, listening to a young woman go on about how 'awesome it would be if her nails could have lights on them'. Natalia closed her eyes, opened them again, and went back to her computer. At the moment she was 'working' or rather job hunting, just in case the interview at 'The Lightman Group' didn't work out.

She sighed and exited out of the browser. She clicked on an icon that read 'psychology' on it and a game-like picture popped up on the screen. Natalia went through the pictures on the screen and clicked on the matching emotion that went with it. When a picture, similar to the one Dr. Lightman had shone, popped up, her hand hovered over the mouse pad then clicked happiness and was surprised when she had gotten it incorrect.

Slightly frustrated she shut the computer and sipped at her vanilla bean frappe. Her brows only slightly out of place on her face, she shook her head and remembered to stay positive. She heard a beep of her phone and she took it out and looked at the flashing icon of the email. She clicked the app and the email read:

_Dear Natalia Whitman, _

_I would like to congratulate you on getting into the Lightman Group. Please come down to the office at any spare moment you might have. You will also have to bring your paperwork. Also, try to lose the poker face while you're working for me. _

_Sincerely Dr. Cal Lightman._

Natalia smiled truly, for the first time since she was young, even if it was just a slight twitch of the lips. She packed up her computer and quickly made her way to the office building.

-o-o-

"Hi, Cal Lightman wanted me to come down to deliver my paperwork," Natalia stated to the receptionist, waving the papers. The receptionist, Heidi, nodded and started walking down the hallway. Natalia followed the woman and stopped as she did in front of a door. Heidi nodded and walked back down the hallway.

Natalia knocked on the door of the office and stood patiently for Dr. Lightman to open the door. But said person did not answer the door, a young girl opened it and looked at Natalia confused. Natalia smiled a rather fake smile and said. "I'm here to see Dr. Lightman." The girl nodded and side stepped for her to enter. Natalia walked in, papers in hand and strode confidently to the desk.

"Nice to see you again, Dr. Lightman, or should I say 'boss'," Natalia said, placing the papers on the desk, her voice hiding a bit of emotion as she spoke.

"Em, could you-" Cal stated, motioning for the girl to leave. The girl rolled her eyes and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Daughter?" Natalia asked, her voice slipping from her monotone once more. Cal nodded and eyed her cautiously.

"Love, is something wrong, your voice seems different from before, less boring,"

"No, nothing is wrong," Natalia stated, returning to her normal voice. Cal picked up the papers and read through them.

"You can start now if you like," He said, she eyed him carefully and nodded. "Also, don't use a monotone; you're voice sounds less robotic without it."

Natalia nodded. "Okay, I will try, excuse me, _do_ my best, to make that happen, Dr. Lightman." Natalia said, adding more emotion to her voice.

"Call me Cal please, love," Cal stated, still looking at the papers.

"Alright _Cal_," She said, trying out using emotion in her voice once more. "Is there something particular you would like me to be doing at the moment?"

Cal looked up from the papers. "Explore the office, you officially start tomorrow." She nodded and walked out of the room.

-o-o-

**Hiya! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Next chapter should be up soon. Until next time! Bye! **

**(P.S. if you want to know a voice similar to Natalia's look up "Hell Girl" {it's an anime} but the English-dub. Anyways, you don't have to. But it's a suggestion.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Natalia tapped her pen on her desk, looking through files on her computer. Someone knocked on the side of the cubicle and Natalia turned biting on the end of the pen.

"Remind me not to use your pens," the man said. Natalia half-smiled and took the pen out of her mouth. "Eli Loker, I heard you where new."

"Natalia Whitman, yes I am," She stated, using the emotion Cal told her to use in her voice.

"You know, you're pretty hot," Eli stated. Natalia only raised an eye brow and smiled; a fake smile of course.

"You're not too shabby either," Natalia stated. "But, you just don't seem like my type."

"Oi, Whitman, Loker, my office in five!" Lightman yelled, as he walked past her cubicle.

"Alright, Dr. Lightman," Natalia called back, standing from her spot and clicking out of her browser.

"He can be a jerk at times, don't let it get to you to much," Loker stated, waiting for Natalia to come with him.

"He seems fine to me," Natalia stated, trying to convey confusion.

"Can you not show emotions very well?" Eli asked the woman as she and him walked to Lightman's office.

"Yes, you could tell?" Natalia responded.

Eli nodded. "Botox? Surgery?"

"You ask a lot of questions, Eli, but it was surgery," Natalia responded, her eyes lowering to the side.

"Shame, you want to tell me what's wrong, or keep it to yourself?" Loker stated, opening the door to Lightman's office.

"Keep it to myself," Natalia nodded, and sat down on the chair across from Lightman, and set her hands in her lap. "You needed us?"

"We got an assignment," Cal stated, moving around in front of his desk. Two women walked into the room just as Cal did this.

"Foster, Torres, meet Natalia Whitman, our new 'helper'" Cal stated, searching through some papers on the desk.

Natalia stood and held out her hand, putting on a fake smile. "Nice to meet you, as Cal said, I am Natalia Whitman."

Foster and Torres held their hands out as well. "Gillian Foster." "Ria Torres"

Cal nodded and handed Natalia a blue folder with the company name on it. She opened the folder and scanned over the papers inside. "Murder of a sixteen year old girl in her school?" Gillian, Eli, and Ria took the folder and looked through it. Cal nodded.

"Torres, Whitman, and I are on this case," Cal stated, then handed Gillian a folder. "You and Loker on that case." Cal pointed to Natalia and Ria and walked out the door.

"He wants us to follow," Ria stated to Natalia. She nodded and followed Torres.

-o-o-

"Mara Powell, she was found in a boy's locker blood dripping from her head and mouth. Also, there were signs of physical touching, with bruises on her hips, shaped like hands, and the murders initials were found cut into her breasts." An investigator stated as the trio followed the man to the crime scene. As they approached Natalia stopped suddenly and looked at the camera mounted to the ceiling. The apparent 'murder' was in a dead spot of this said camera and Natalia continued to look around, letting Ria and Cal take care of interrogating the principal.

Natalia's eyes flickered around the hallway as she stood behind said people 'interrogating' in front of the scene. She noticed a room with windows at the top of the room with a camera in the corner. "Mrs. Williams." Natalia stated, interrupting the conversation. The three people looked at Natalia and she pointed to the door of the dark room. "I would like access to that room."

Her eyes flickered over the principal as she saw an apparent swallow and her eyes flicker to the camera in the corner. "Sure, I'll open it for you," Mrs. Williams said, pulling out her keys and opening the door.

Natalia immediately walked in and made her way to the corner with the camera. The three people followed her in, two of them curious and one fearful. "Mrs. Williams," Natalia grunted as she pulled a teachers desk over to the corner and knocking everything off. She stood on top of it and ejected the tape out of said video camera. "Care to explain why you are so fearful of this tape?" She said holding it up as the principal bit her lip and blinked rapidly.

-o-o-

While Torres took Mrs. Williams and the tape back to the office, Cal and Natalia explored the crime scene a bit more. "You're first day on the job and you've already got us a suspect. I'm thinking you've had more experience than you've told me, love."

"I can tell you more about how I got my experience with crime scenes later, _Cal_, right now I'm trying to gather more evidence that these so called police cannot find." Natalia stated, still keeping her monotone, but with a slight edge of hatred.

"Oi, something happen with the police and you?" Cal asked, bending down next to the woman.

"It was nothing," Natalia stated, staring at the blood in the locker. Her brow twitched as she saw the locker next to it have a red substance dripping from the corner of the locker. Her eyes widened as she subconsciously made her way to the locker next to it, putting her ear next to the locker and listening for the clicks as she turned the dial until it opened, exposing another body, also abused the same way.

Natalia's eyes were wide as she took some, five steps back. Cal stared at her then the body and shivered slightly. "Double homicide," She stated, walking away quickly to get an officer.

-o-o-

"So, you want to tell me how you got to be so good with crime scenes," Cal asked as they drove back to the office.

"I used to work with forensics," Natalia stated slowly, her monotone breaking as she recalled a memory, and then returning as she spoke again. "I was one of the best until some personal things came up, and I couldn't do it anymore…"

Cal nodded, satisfied with the answer and not wanting to intrude on her personal business.

-o-o-

Natalia sat in an empty office looking through the video type that she had found, searching for any evidence about the murder. "Oi, go home!" Cal yelled as he walked into the room.

Natalia turned sharply and paused the tape. "Sorry Dr. Lightman, I'll go now."

Cal nodded and left the room. Natalia grabbed her bag and turned the light off as she left the room. Cal was waiting for her by the front door so he could lock-up the office. "The collage you did with the pictures is quite interesting." Natalia commented on the pictures in the hallway.

"Yeah, if you say so," Cal stated, closing the door and locking it behind him. "Any reason why you are here so late?"

"No specific reason, I just feel that we should find the murderer as quickly as possible," Natalia responded. "I think you feel the same way. You do have a daughter the same age…"

Cal stiffened slightly as Natalia started to walk away. "I'll see you tomorrow, Cal."

"Yeah…" Cal responded. Walking the opposite way Natalia did.

-o-o-

**Hola! Hope you liked it! It was pretty fun to write it, I'll try to put in some hints or something about Natalia's past. Uh, review I guess! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Natalia yawned and leaned on her desk in her apartment, tapping a pen on the desk while searching for any information she could get on the murder. She went through the tapes on her computer and found next to nothing on it. Maybe she just needed to sleep on it, recall something that could have been important in a dream. She sighed and sank back in her chair. "Why do I feel like I can open up to these people?"

She leaned back and turned up the classical music that was playing. She looked at the clock on the wall and closed her eyes. "God, I have to go to work in two hours." She stated, her voice slipping from monotone, to an almost normal tone. She rubbed her eyes and plopped down on her bed closing her tired eyes.

Something started buzzing and she looked at her clock. "Ah, damn it. It's already been two hours." She got up, took a shower, and slipped into a navy knee-high dress that hugged her small frame and put a jacket on over the dress. She slipped on some black flats with a bow on the front, grabbed her bag and printed some notes out as she got herself some coffee from a pot in the kitchen.

She hurriedly grabbed the notes and knocked on the door of the spare bedroom. "Joseph, get up, time for you to get ready for school." She heard a groan. "5…4…3…"

"I'm up, I'm up," A husky groggy voice said from inside.

"Alright," She said her monotone returning.

"You really have to stop using the monotone," Joseph stated, opening the door and staring at Natalia. "It really creeps me, and other people out."

"Just get ready, and if I hear you are late again, you're going back there," Natalia called as she grabbed her coffee and left.

-o-o-

"We should interview friends, family, teacher, anyone we can…" Natalia stated, holding up a big stack of papers and a cup of coffee as she talked to Ria.

"Thank you," Cal stated walking by and taking Natalia's coffee.

"Hey! I only got two hours of sleep last night, give my coffee back," Natalia stated, going after Cal.

"Why did you only get two hours?" Cal asked, taking a sip out of the cup. Natalia's eyebrow twitched and she dropped her monotone and spoke quietly.

"Collecting evidence, I have a list of people who hated Mara and the other girl Claire, mostly boys who couldn't get into their…" Natalia coughed slightly. "Panties. Also, they were both the top in their classes, no criminal record, both go to church; I don't see how someone would want to murder them."

"You take all of your cases this seriously?" Cal stated, taking another sip. Natalia looked to the side toward her office.

"No," Natalia responded and took a couple sheets of paper off the top of her stack and handed it to Cal, then took her coffee back as he looked over it. "Thank you."

"Oi, next time add some more cream and sugar," Cal called after her as she walked into her office and closed the door. She placed all of her things on the desk and made her way to the lab.

"Have any new people we need to interview?" Natalia asked Ria as she walked in.

"Uh, yeah, Lightman just gave me this list…" Ria stated looking over at Natalia.

"Huh, I wonder who had time to do that…" Natalia stated, not wanting to take credit for the work she did.

"Yeah, we both know it wasn't Lightman," Ria said, laughing slightly and looking through the list.

"We are going to need to go back to the school and interview the students…" Natalia stated, pulling her keys out of her pocket. "I'll drive."

"Okay," Ria smiled slightly, standing up and following Natalia.

-o-o-

"So, what you're saying is that both girls were homophobes?" Ria asked the boy sitting in front of her.

"Both of them? Would you know of anyone who would murder them because of it?" Natalia asked the boy, who nodded his head and looked behind him, then lowered his voice and stated:

"His name is Nate. He's gay if you didn't already catch what I was saying. But he has access to the whole school 'cause he is part of the student council or something," The boy looked at the two women who nodded.

"That you for your time Gabe," Ria smiled as the boy walked out. "Well Natalia, we have to find ourselves a Nate."

"Yes, yes we do." Natalia responded; fixing her white colored hair that was in a bun. The two women stood and left the room to have a visit with the principal.

-o-o-

"Why did you kill them?" Ria asked. The boy frowned, confused.

"Kill them? Why would I do that?" Nate asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Look Nate, we know that you are gay, and that those girls were homophobes. Were they making-" A cell phone buzzing interrupted the interrogation. Natalia took out her phone and smiled lightly, her eyes widening as she looked at the screen.

"I have to take this," Natalia stated. "You can continue." Natalia walked to the other side of the room away from the conversation. She answered her phone.

"Is something wrong, you usually don't call me during school hours," Natalia asked, her tone rising slightly.

"Its fine, Nat, its just…" Joseph trailed off.

"It's just what, Joseph?" Natalia asked, swallowing.

"That case that you are working on, with that murder of those girls… well… the same thing happened at my school…" Joseph stated, cautiously. Joseph could hear his sister's breathe catch in her throat. He knew that she was scared, for his safety. That's why she was taking care of him, because his dad couldn't.

"You know where the Lightman Group is right?" Natalia stated quickly.

"Yeah, its just down the block-" He was cut off by his sister.

"Go their now and say you need to talk to Dr. Lightman, tell him you're my brother and whatever you know. Go now, okay?" Natalia stated. Joseph nodded, but realized his sister couldn't see him do that.

"Okay, Nat," Joseph stated, ending the call.

Natalia turned to Ria, her face flushed of what little color it had. "R-Ria…"

"Yes?" Both she and Nate looked over to the very pale woman.

"Another murder…" She swallowed. "At my brother's school."

-o-o-

**DUN…Dun…dun…. Well, I hope you liked this! Joseph is about a year older than Emily is. Just a fact if you were wondering. ANYWAYS, review please. I tend to go faster with encouragement! Bye!**


End file.
